horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unga Bunga Bunga
The 500th article on the Horrible Music & Songs Wiki! "Unga Bunga Bunga" is a song by American rapper and former hype man of the rap group Public Enemy, Flavor Flav. Lyrics Ha ha They ain't gon' understand this, Flavor Flav PAYBACK~! R.G., yo we gon' slam 'em with this one here Kill that mumbo jumbo, time to rumble in the jungle Shootin shotguns at the leopards, even lions is the shepherds Now I ain't got time to tell her, but I'm chillin with Magilla And I don't mean at the pet shop, but up in Harlem at the wet shop Eatin on this side of wetson's, spendin all my loot, with the Jetsons Even the robot drank some oils, so she can lubricate her coils Tarzan did his best, to bust a nut and beat his chest He was lookin me up, so I hunted him down Then I told everybody in the town I said Unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) Say unga bunga binga bunga! (Unga bunga binga bunga!) Say unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) Say unga bunga binga bunga! (Unga bunga binga bunga!) Think you said rabbit had to have it, broke all his fingers at the lab an' No hand to shoot his gun-a, so he couldn't catch my runner So he called out to Speed Racer, but he had no gas to chase her Then they started doin flips, to Gladys Knight and the Pips Ring ding dong, ring-a-ding-ding-ding-doooooooong Ring ding dong, ring-a-ding-ding-ding-doooooooong Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaav, stop this crazy thing! Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaav, drop this song you sing! Say Unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) Say unga bunga binga bunga! (Unga bunga binga bunga!) Say unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) SAY UNGA, BUNGA, BINGA, BUNGA, BINGA, BANGA, BUNGA!! Say Unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) Say unga bunga binga bunga! (Unga bunga binga bunga!) Say unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) Say unga bunga binga bunga! (Unga bunga binga bunga!) SAY UNGA, BUNGA, BINGA, BUNGA, BINGA, BANGA, BUNGA!! (UNGA, BUNGA, BINGA, BUNGA, BINGA, BANGA, BUNGA!!) Say unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) SAY UNGA, BUNGA, BINGA, BUNGA, BINGA, BANGA, BUNGA!! (UNGA, BUNGA, BINGA, BUNGA, BINGA, BANGA, BUNGA!!) Unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) Say unga bunga binga bunga! (Unga bunga binga bunga!) Say unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) Say unga bunga binga bunga! (Unga bunga binga bunga!) Unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) Say unga bunga binga bunga! (Unga bunga binga bunga!) Say unga bunga bunga G! (Unga bunga bunga G!) Say unga bunga binga bunga! (Unga bunga binga bunga!) Why it Sucks # The lyrics make no sense whatsoever and use hilariously bad nonsensical words. # This song is an embarassment to Flavor Flav's career. # Its very hard to understand anything Flavor Flav says in the verses. # The production is awful. # The music video is laughably bad. Music Video Flavor Flav- UNGA BUNGA BUNGA (Official Music Video) Category:Flavor Flav Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying